


Sugar Free

by svntn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is what happens when i try fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/svntn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol may regret many things, like rooming with Seungkwan, but there are two things he will never really regret.</p><p>Prompt: “I barely know you but my boyfriend just broke up with me and you heard me crying so you brought over ice cream and movies” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Free

There was always a weird factor to living in flat complexes, or so Hansol had always been told. He always counteracted with “how much more badly could it be than dormitories?” Which silenced the prior every time. A month or so into the new living arrangement, Hansol still believed his family and friends were bullshitting him. There has not been loud music playing, like in the dorms, no obnoxious love making next door or a floor above, like in the dorms, or any unnecessary yelling of roommates/partners, like in the dorms. The feeling of being right made Hansol unbelievably proud, that his flat mate was getting sick of the daily “I told you so.”  
Then karma decided to bite Hansol in the ass for that time he ate Seungkwan’s last bimpap roll because during midterm week, he was introduced to loud screaming ( was that Korean he heard or- ) and doors slamming from the flat next door. At first, he thought it was just a loud screening of some angsty romance flick but the shaking of the wall from an actual door slamming told him otherwise.  
“Hey Boo!” Hansol called out as got up from his desk, “Do you know what just happened?” He asked while peeking half way out of his room. The male spotted his flat mate on the couch watching a documentary over trot, appearing unaffected by what just happened. How he could appear so casual in a time like this was beyond Hansol.  
“How would I know?” Seungkwan countered before shoving popcorn into his mouth, “They were yelling in Mandarin.” Hansol could only stare at his flat mate in wonder because his seemingly clueless friend knew what dialect was what in Chinese. Nevertheless, he could have cared less because what just happened next door. Honestly, he wanted to know just to know but something told him that nothing good had happened. If he recalled correctly, he had met their neighbor only once and that was in elevator. The kid was maybe taller or shorter than he was, but he appeared too innocent and pure that Hansol wondered if he was even able to lease a flat. They had not talked but he noticed the kid was busy muttering under his breath while typing away on his phone all the way from the elevator to their respective hall areas. However, that was the extent of his knowledge on their neighbors.  
“Do you know who lives next door?”  
“Sophomores.”  
“God Boo, you’re so helpful.” Hansol’s voice was laced with playful annoyance that only caused the latter to throw his head back and groan.  
“A kid named Mingyu and a random Chinese kid. But god knows if Mingyu even leaves there since he’s always staying with that weird hyung on the second floor.” Hansol quickly tuned out the gossip. Once you got Seungkwan started, you technically could not stop him until everything was out there. He meant everything. Therefore, taking the best option that presented itself, he slipped back into the safety of his room. In addition, he made sure to noticeably close ( slam ) the door. A loud “are you kidding me?!” sounded from the action. He would be lying if he said he did not laugh. Whatever had happened in the flat next door, Hansol firmly believed it was a one-time thing.

Hansol was dead wrong.

Over the span of two weeks, every other day there appeared to be a fight of sorts next-door ( his midterm week suffered a lot ). There was an instance one night where Mingyu, he was some sort of baby giant, ended up in their ffat because his closet boyfriend was away and he definitely did not want to be in chaos. Seungkwan was all open ears arms on the matter. It was even that day that Hansol met the other flat mate.  
“Oh, Minghao?” Mingyu revealed as he threw his legs over the leg of the sofa. When Boo said ‘make yourself at home’, the latter was not afraid to take him up on it.  
“Yeah, what’s up with all the yelling?” Hansol inquired. The latter went quiet in what Hansol was assumed in him trying to piece everything together so it was not a mess. Gossip Boo heard that Mingyu stirred up trouble for his lack of before thought.  
“Hao and his boyfriend are having a couple’s spat, a big one apparently.” Mingyu disclosed, adjusting himself so he was sitting like a normal human. In the background, you could hear muffled shouting then furniture scraping against the floor. Part of him cringed because their security deposit was big bucks and a simple dent in the floor would be the end of that. “Usually they’re quiet and loving and gross shit like that but Junhui’s been seeing some guy behind Hao’s back. Dick move right?” Hansol could only nod his head. That kid in the elevator, the one who muttered to his phone, with some unicorn throw up hair, was being cheated on? Boy was the world cruel.  
“WOAH WHAT?!” Both the males turned back to see a shocked Boo holding onto the doorframe between their kitchen, holding a bowl of orange slices. Mingyu nodded then shrugged his shoulders, as if understanding some secret message Boo was sending through his astonished eyes. Was there even a message, Hansol asked as he squinted at his friend’s expression.  
“But why the fighting?” Hansol inquired next while turning his attention back to the real topic. God he sounded like a less desperate version of Seungkwan. Just like a few moments ago, he shrugged again and told them he had not been able to understand their yelling and that when he asked his friend, he would only shake his head and go back to sipping some banana milk. Another round of yelling and screaming began in the distance. All of them exchanged anxious glances before Boo sat himself down next to Mingyu, spouting off questions that got one-worded answers. While the two were doing their thing, Hansol excused himself to get his work from the dining area. Not even before he picked up his calculus 2, the front door to Mingyu and Minghao’s flat shut with a loud thud. He peered back to the two behind him. Neither of them paid heed to the event. Which was nonsense because how could you have not heard that. Emitting a sigh, Hansol grabbed his textbook and adjacent notebook but was hallway interrupted by a knock on the door.  
“Hansol can you get that since you’re, y’know, closer to the door?” Oh so now Seungkwan was paying attention. Rolling his eyes, Hansol grunted in response and went to the door. His friend was a pain in the ass, he swore on it. Upon turning the knob, he was exposed to a puffy eyed, dried tear covering his face, and rainbow haired boy. Minghao.  
“Is Mingyu here?” The boy hiccupped, a sweater pawed hand instantly going up to cover his mouth. Hansol could only silently nod his head, stepping back a bit for the other to step in. Minghao refused then called for the taller who instantly appeared in front of him. Mingyu quickly engulfed Minghao into a huge hug and yelled a quick thank you, ushering the two back into their flat.

The next day Mingyu dropped by explaining that hopefully there wouldn’t be any more yelling ( especially since they got a noise complaint this time and that he argued with Junhui he couldn’t ever come back ). Seungkwan and Hansol only nodded and gave their best wishes, for what reason they didn’t quite know.  
However, not even a few days later there was a loud thud from the room beside Hansol’s. The male jolted up from his sleep, frantically looking around. His eyes caught his clock: 3AM. He crawled out of bed and made his way into the living space. No Boo in sight. Odd. Just before the male returned to his room, he heard that oh so familiar sound of the front door slamming. What was going on? Hansol thought while his feet lead him outside his flat. Scanning the hall, there was no one in sight. Next was the neighboring tinted white door. He did not know what came over him but before he knew it, the male was knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer it.  
“Go away.” A quavered voice sounded from behind it. Worry bubbled up in Hansol as he attempted a turn on the knob. To his surprise, it opened with ease. For the first time in a month, he was exposed to the environment that was his neighbor’s home. There was furniture haphazardly moved from where it was essentially supposed to be. Where has Mingyu been, Hansol wondered.  
“He’s with Wonwoo.” The previous voice answered him. Had he spoken aloud? Thankfully, the lights were off because Hansol’s face flushed in embarrassment. Taking careful steps toward the source, he kept his hands outstretched.  
“Minghao? Are you okay?” Hansol called out for the other. He paused briefly before hearing sniffing. Was Minghao crying? Wait, that was stupid. Of course he was. “Minghao? “ Silence greeted Hansol. With an exasperated sigh, Hansol turned back around and ran to his flat. He was going to regret doing this later.

“Minghao? It’s me again- Wait, you don’t know my name. Of course, you would not answer back to me earlier. God I’m so stupid-” While Hansol rambled on a small giggle came from before him. Did Minghao just _giggle_? That was good, right?  
“Anyway! I brought, like, some really stupid American movies and a tub of some nasty, low sugar ice cream Seungkwan bought.” Hansol continued as he stood dumbly in what he was hoping the living space. “We can hang? Y’know…chill? Bro things.” The room suddenly went bright and Hansol released the manliest screech of terror from the sudden action. A soft giggle, this boy was a giggler and that made Hansol unknowingly smile, came from behind Hansol. The male quickly turned around and saw Minghao standing in-between his bedroom and the living space. He was sporting the same look from the last time he saw him, except there were no sweater paws in sight. Part of Hansol was upset about that part.  
“I’ll get us spoons..You can set up the movie?” Minghao advised with a quiet voice. Hansol smiled in the other’s direction before nodding and going off to the where the entertainment center was.

After a small cursing session with the DVD player ( no thanks to Minghao who just laughed at him ), Hansol managed to pop in a random DVD. He honestly had no idea if the discs were in the right case because Boo was messy as hell and Hansol always had to put shit back in its place half-assed. Minghao made himself a space on one side of the sofa, bringing his knees up to his chest where he hugged them. It was such an innocent sight that Hansol wanted to go and wrap his limps around the poor kid. I mean, he was still puffy eyed minus the dried tears because Minghao went to clean his face before coming back with spoons but he did not really mind. Plopping onto the other end with the tub of nasty, Hansol grabbed the remote and pressed play. The pair were welcomed to the opening title of Pitch Perfect.  
“Boo.” Hansol slumped down and whined internally. This would happen. Taking a quick glance at Minghao, he appeared indifferent while staring ahead at the screen that played before them. It remained that way to as the scenes fast-forwarded past. Hansol had seen the movie so many times because Boo was obsessed with acapella that it drove Hansol crazy every time they had a roomie movie night and he picked the movie every. Single. Time. Whenever he would glance over to make sure Minghao was not boring himself to death, his eyes were following with the subtitles at the bottom of the scene. It was not bad, right. Occasionally Hansol would extend the tub of ice cream toward the latter who only took small a spoonful at a time. It was cute despite the circumstances.  
“You never told me your name.” Hansol jumped at the sudden question – or voice really because of how quiet they were. With a hand over his chest, he took a deep breath. Lord help him. Once his heart rate was back to normal, he extended the ice cream back to the other.  
“Hansol, Hansol Vernon Chwe.” He spoke with a deep tone, attempting to mimic 007 but whom was he kidding, Minghao had probably never heard of it. Hansol was proven wrong when the latter giggled into his ice cream.  
“Nice to meet you, Hansol.” Minghao greeted while dipping his spoon back into the tub. “I’m sorry we had to meet this way..”  
“No no no!” Hansol yelled, surprising them both. Minghao quietly withdrew his hand from the tub at the sudden raise in voice but Hansol grabbed his wrist to stop him. “No, It’s cool – I mean, it’s not cool that we met this way – but it’s cool because I got to finally meet you? Like the last month I’ve always wondered who was on the other side of the wall and like what was happening but – I’m scaring you aren’t I?”  
“A little.” Minghao responded. He carefully removed his arm from Hansol’s grasp but gave a tired smile. “Thank you for this though. It helped a lot.”  
“Really?”  
“Mmhmm.” With a subtle nod, Minghao returned to his shell. Shit. He had scared him. Fuck. Panicking internally, Hansol figured out something to assure Minghao but when he turned back to the latter, he was fast asleep.  
What.  
Tilting his head, he gaped at the other. How could he have fallen—a beeping sound interrupted Hansol, more specifically a beeping Boo. The male checked his phone, greeted by the actual time at the moment ( near 6 AM ) and a text asking him where the hell he was and why were the living space lights on. He tiredly chuckled at his diva friend then turned his attention back to the sleeping Chinese guy beside him. Just like the movie and ice cream, Hansol knew he was going to regret this as well.

Minghao vaguely remembered last night. Only the blaring obvious events like Junhui and him finally breaking it off with a bang, literally, and then his neighbor coming over while he was coming down from being an emotional mess. He vaguely remembered watching a movie that he barely followed along with because it involved subtitles in Korean and then eating some horrid chocolate ice cream that made him want to cry to his mom for the cruelty. What happened after that was beyond him. He had woken in his bed, all nicely tucked in and everything. When he ventured out into the living space, the furniture was placed were it had been before Junhui came barging in. Moreover, when Mingyu came waltzing in at noon, he asked if he had a good morning with such a smug grin on his face. What was it that he was missing?  
Mingyu plopped himself before Minghao at their small table, the same shit eating grin on his face. Minghao quirked a brow at him while he munched on afternoon Lucky Charms. That is how it went on until Minghao finally cracked and whined.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?!” He wailed.  
“No reason.” The latter laughed while reaching over to take Minghao’s spoon from him and serve himself some Lucky Charms. The Chinese male snatched his spoon back soon after and glared at the taller.  
“Tell me.” This time it was Mingyu’s brow that quirked up.  
“You don’t remember?” Minghao shook his head, a pouting forming on his lips. “I came home this morning to find you and our neighbor cuddling on the couch, it was precious…I even helped him carry you to bed. How do you not remember that?” Minghao’s jaw dropped immediately but he quickly recovered and kicked Mingyu under the table.  
“Don’t lie, Kim Mingyu!”  
“I’m not lying!” The accused exclaimed, “He even gave you a forehead kiss. It was so cute.” A blush found its way onto Minghao’s cheeks and he suddenly felt the room get degrees warmer. Part of him was embarrassed that Mingyu caught them ( but he couldn’t remember that anyway ), another part was embarrassed because he only met Hansol yesterday and it was under unpleasant circumstances, yet he did all that for him.  
“Shut up.” Minghao mumbled while finishing his cereal. He wanted to get away from Mingyu as quick as possible.

The Chinese male strolled out of his flat, backpack slung over his shoulder as he locked the door. At the same time, he noticed another male leaving the flat next-door. He tilted his head and spotted Hansol halfway in the flat, yelling at his flat mate Minghao assumed, while smiling. Without even realizing he was staring, Minghao was caught by Hansol. The latter flashed a smile at him, a nod accompanying it before he fully exited his flat. He took an involuntarily step back, clutching onto his bag’s straps.  
“Sup?” Hansol greeted while he walked up to Minghao. “Did you sleep well this morning?” Minghao quickly blinked and nodded his head.  
“Y-Yeah.” Minghao stuttered, his face flushing up the longer he was frozen in place. Why were his long limbs failing him right now?  
“Good.” Hansol hummed, his eyes catching onto the white of Minghao’s knuckles. “Uhm, where are you heading?” Minghao blinked again then pointed down the hall toward the elevator. He mentally facepalmed at his shyness right now. “To…?”  
“School!” He squeaked then cleared his throat, “And you?”  
“Seungkwan’s having an ice cream phase so I’m going out to get groceries.” Minghao’s face grew a darker shade of red. “I’ll walk you down?” He unknowingly nodded.  
“Great. Let’s go?” He nodded again then led the way toward the elevator, Hansol at his heel until they finally got into the contraption. The air was awkward, at least for Minghao, but Hansol was just grinning away with his hands in his pockets. It was weird yet, comforting. The whole Hansol being well, there. A ding signaled their arrival to the lobby. Minghao was more than ready to bolt out the building but something kept him in pace with Hansol.  
“Hey, Minghao?” Hansol called for the other since he had not noticed that Hansol was absurdly in his personal space. The older jumped from the proximity and clutched back onto his bag’s straps. Hansol framed the elder’s face and pressed a kiss to his forehead, leaving Minghao an internally confused mess. “Have a good day!”

“Oh my god we did cuddle!” Minghao suddenly shrieked as his hands were brought to his head. He attempted to cover his head in shame while having scared the living hell out of everyone in the quad at that moment. The body next to him ( Soonyoung was overdramatic ) having fallen off the bench from surprise, his lunch currently on the cement. Propping himself onto the bench his butt was once on, the person narrowed his eyes at him.  
“Who is _**we**_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Went from angst af to attempted fluff with lots of word vomit. I'm so sorry.  
> Also, this is cross posted on tumblr ( svtlanes ) and possibly aff when I get a chance.


End file.
